A Series of Johnny Tremain One Shots
by Fallon Skywalker
Summary: Just a few one shots I wrote after watching the movie, reading the book, and falling in love with Johnny Tremain.  Enjoy!  Mostly take place after the movie.  No Rab/Johnny, all one shot chapters.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so other than Star Wars (which is what I mostly write fanfiction for) I am in LOVE with Johnny Tremain, both the book and the Disney movie. These fanfic one-shots are mainly about the movie and thereafter, or my own AU version of what happens. This first chapter is what happens directly after the closing scene of the movie. I love the movie btw. It's great, if you liked the book, you'll LOVE the movie! Okay, so without further adieu, here is one-shot number one!**

Johnny watched as the flames grew higher on the bonfire. He felt proud, and happy. He and his best friend Rab had just survived the first battles of the new war. He didn't think War was in the cards, but with the tyranny occurring in the colonies, and the excessive control of the British officers, War seemed to be the only possible way to solve the conflict. James Otis had told him and Cilla that the fight was not over, it was only beginning, but Johnny knew he had a reason to fight. So a man could stand…..

Cilla wrapped her arms around Johnny's waist and stared at the flames with him. Rab sat nearby, smiling to himself as he shined his new gun. Johnny had a gun too now, and he'd used it to fight against the Redcoats. Cilla laid her head on Johnny's shoulder, relieved that he was back and alive. Several men were killed on the Lexington Green, and even more during the battle of the Old North Bridge.

But Cilla reminded herself that if anyone could survive those battles, it was Johnny Tremain and Rab Silsbee. Johnny leaned in toward Cilla and kissed her in the light of the flames, stroking her golden curls.

"Cil," he said quietly, "I've got to stay."

Cilla felt her eyes fill with tears and she said, "But Johnny, you can't leave me! Don't go Johnny, don't be a fool!"

Johnny laughed and said, "Cil, I'm no fool. I need to fight for our rights. For our children's rights and for the rights of all Americans."

Cilla smiled at the "our children's rights" and then said, "Then I'm going with you."

Johnny looked at Cilla for a moment and said, "Cil, you know as well as I do that you can't join the army."

Cilla nodded and replied, "Of course Johnny, I know that! I'm not going to join the army. I'm going to go with you. I'll cook, I'll sew, and I'll do whatever it takes. I can't just let you go out there, knowing you could die!"

She looked at Rab and said, "Right Rab, I'm allowed to come, aren't I?"

Rab looked up from polishing his rifle and said, "Why sure Cil! You'd be great. I love your cooking anyways. I'll talk to Mr. Adams for ya later." He went back to polishing his weapon.

"See," Cilla said to Johnny.

Johnny smiled and kissed her cheek. "Okay Cil, it'll be fine." He smiled at her and they went back to watching the flames, the Sons of Liberty tune playing in the background.

**Okay, so it was short and sweet, but don't worry! Chapter 2 will come as soon as I get at least ONE review! Don't be shy! I'm not sure how often people look at the Johnny Tremain section of , but I liked it, so here's my addition. BTW, I can't STAND that anyone would even THINK of writing any Johnny/Rab slash, so NOTHING that I write will EVER be that way. Only Johnny/Cilla here! The next chapter is a farther-in-the-future fic, and it's got a Rab/OC pairing in it. But the OC has a very minor role. XD Thanks everyone!**

**Fallon**


	2. Chapter 2

"Johnny!" Cilla called, "JOHNNY! WHERE have you been?" she yelled.

Johnny Tremain looked up from his silver mold and said, "Cil! What's the matter?"

Cilla tapped her foot angrily. "Jonathan Lyte Tremain, you better get you're lazy rear inside that house and start getting ready for dinner. You KNOW we're going to Rab and Mary's place tonight, and I don't want to be late!"

Cilla turned around, her golden curls bouncing as she walked into the kitchen. Johnny placed the silver mold down and smiled. His Cilla sure was a lively one.

Johnny glanced down at his hand. After an awful burn accident when he was much younger, Johnny became crippled in his right hand. Now though, almost 10 years after Doctor Warren fixed it for him, Johnny's hand was as good as new, with only a few scars as proof of the incident.

Johnny dusted off his hands and after putting his Silversmith's apron on the hook behind the door, he went into the house.

Johnny kissed Cilla's cheek and then gently took the baby from her arms.

"Baby Johnny," he said to the little boy, "Has your momma been feeding you right? You look too small," he teased the six month old.

Cilla broke from her anger and grinned at Johnny. "Are you ready to go dear?" he asked Cilla who after grabbing a few more things nodded and together the Tremains took off from Johnny's Silversmith shop down the road to Rab's print shop.

"Rab!" Johnny called, smiling at his best friend.

"Johnny! Why you and Cil are looking as good as ever! And little Johnny too!" Rab kissed Cilla's hand and then shook Johnny's.

Mary, Rab's wife, came outside to greet their guests. Mary was followed by Abigail and Samuel, Rab and Mary's two children.

Abigail was four years old, and Samuel was only two. He toddled behind his big sister as they went out to greet Auntie Cilla and Uncle Johnny.

The two families went inside and Cilla gave Mary a gift of beets from the Tremain's garden. Mary and Cilla immediately went into the Kitchen to talk and gossip and complain about everything in Boston. Cilla brought Johnny Jr. with her while Mary took Samuel in her arms and Abigail's hand in hers, pulling her behind her.

Dinner was spent talking and laughing, the two families spending time together as they did almost every weekend. Sometimes the weekly dinner would be held at the Silsbee house, sometimes at the Tremain's. Johnny and Rab laughed and joked about their times in the American Army, and their times as minute men. Cilla and Mary joined in heartily as they both were part of the undercover part of the Sons of Liberty, filtering information to the Sons from the British.

Mary and Rab met that way, and during the war fell in love. Johnny had known Cilla Lapham his whole life, since he was first apprenticed to Mr. Lapham that is. She was there for him when he burned his hand, and when he was out of work. She even saved him in a court case against Johnny's vile cousin, Merchant Lyte.

Cilla smiled at her family, and kissed Johnny as she bounced their baby on her lap. Rab cracked another joke, and Johnny laughed and smiled along. Cilla contemplated how far the two best friends had come.

It had been a long time since that day when Rab took Johnny in when no one else would. Cilla knew though that Rab had no pity for Johnny at the time, when his hand was so terribly injured, he just knew that Johnny needed a job and a friend.

Cilla grinned as she remembered Rab picking her up to go to court that day….so long ago. She had been nervous, but Rab had soothed her fears and reminded Cilla why she was going to the court, for Johnny. Johnny would be forever grateful to Cilla and Rab for that day, he could've been dead had it not been for them.

The happy night went on for hours, everyone still laughing, talking and being a family.

**I really hope everyone enjoys it! Thank you SO much to Ley and Rachel for reviewing, my dear friends I'm touched by your sweet comments. Ley, YOU NEED TO WATCH THIS MOVIE! LOL! **

**Anyway, this one shot takes place roughly 10 years after the first one. The next one will take place in a different time I think. I haven't decided yet. Thanks again! **

**Fallon**


End file.
